My male wife
by KyusungFanfict
Summary: SEQUEL UPDATED ! Kehidupan Kyusung setelah berbaikan. "Bolehkah aku merindukanmu?" / "Pasti sajangnim sedang merindukan istri dirumah kan?" / "Hey, kenapa menangis? Kau tidak suka aku pulang?" / "Sepertinya, Kyuhyun kecil akan segera hadir." / KYUSUNG FIC! MPreg!
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : My male wife

Author : KyusungFanfict

Rate : K+

PS : Yaoi fict! No bashing! This's absolutely mine and don't copy paste or plagiarism!

.

Summary: Tidak ada yang mampu menghalanginya ketika dia datang. Tidak mengenal apapun yang mendasar atas namanya. Semua tiba-tiba, semua berjalan begitu saja. Sampai akhirnya kata itu yakin, bahwa itu…. cinta.

.

.

_Kyusung_

.

Denting lonceng gereja mengawali pagi. Riuh ricuh berbagai manusia memenuhinya. Mereka semua ceria, mereka semua bahagia. Senyum merekah menyambutnya. Tapi tidak dengan dua orang. Gemuruh dihatinya membuncah. Ada kekecewaan, ada kegalauan. Satu diantaranya menangis dalam hati. Ia terluka. Sangat. Telak. Dirinya begitu rapuh. Yang satunya terdiam. Beku. Tidak ada kata dari mulut mereka selama prosesi sakral itu berlangsung. Selain 'Ya, saya bersedia.' Tentu dengan nada sepasrah mungkin. Mereka menyerah. Menyerah atas dunia yang mempermainkannya.

Si tampan menggenggam tangan si manis. Menyematkan sebuah cincin dijari manis mungilnya. Begitupun sebaliknya. Kembali suara riuh membahana. Memenuhi atmosfer pagi yang cerah. Yang menurut mereka berdua . Dan menyesakkan.

Manik caramel dan onyx bertemu. Paksaan. Tidak ada jalan lain. Ini adalah bagian dari penutup. Iris kelam dan coklat itu saling menyelami. Mereka diam, tetapi bola bening mereka berbicara. Seakan mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya bibir penuh itu mencium bibir tipis didepannya. Hanya singkat. Tanpa nafsu. Tanpa cinta. Sekali lagi. Paksaan.

"Aku bersumpah, tidak ada yang lebih menjijikan dari ini."

Caramel si tampan tajam menghujam. Sekan menyanyat setiap sisi tubuh si manis. Onyx itu meredup. Kabut hitam menutupi pandangannya sampai akhirnya cairan kristal mengalir. Menumpahkan perih dihatinya.

.

_Kyusung_

.

Pagi menggantikan malam. Sang bulan sudah kembali keperaduan, berganti tugas dengan mentari. Sinar hangat menyusup masuk kesetiap sela rumah berdesign Eropa kuno. Seakan hangatnya membelai sosok manusia berparas tampan yang masih tenggelam dalam tidur lelapnya untuk segera bangun. Tapi percuma, tidak akan berguna. Tubuhnya hanya mampu sadar jika seseorang yang telah hidup bersamanya selama dua bulan terakhir membangunkannya. Mengguncangnya dengan gerakan lembut dan berkata,

"Kyuhyun~ssi bangunlah, ini sudah pagi."

Tubuh itu refleks menerima stimuls dari si suara baritone. Ia membuka mata. Bangkit dari ranjang empuknya dan bersiap-siap. Tanpa ucapan terimakasih. Tanpa sapaan selamat pagi. Hanya datar. Dan ini sudah berlangsung hampir enam puluh hari setelah pernikahannya.

Si manis tersenyum. Senyum miris lebih tepatnya. Hatinya tersayat sekali lagi. Luka itu selalu berakumulasi tiap harinya. Tidak berkurang sama sekali. Ia pasrah. Menyerah. Ini sudah menjadi konsekuensinya. Takdir hidupnya.

.

_Kyusung_

.

Tidak ada kegiatan lain. Aktifitas hidupnya sama sekali tidak bervariasi. Hanya melulu dan itu-itu saja. Mimpi yang telah didambanya kandas. Hidupnya sudah didedikasikan untuk sang suami. Untuk melayaninya dan memenuhi berbagai kebutuhannya. Tidak lebih dari seorang pesuruh yang berstatus sebagai istri.

Tubuh mungil itu bercucuran keringat. Membersihkan rumah bak istana seorang diri bukanlah hal mudah. Ia harus bangun pagi-pagi. Menyicil satu persatu kesetiap ruangan. Menyapu, mengepel dan berbagai kegiatan bersih-bersih lainnya. Jika fajar sudah menyingsing, ia harus menunda pekerjaannya. Menyiapkan sarapan untuk sang tuan alias suaminya. Melayani berbagai perlengkapan kantor untuknya. Setelah itu kembali bekerja. Tanpa asupan makanan.

Tapi ia tidak sadar kalau akhir-akhir ini ada sepasang mata yang selalu memperhatikan kegiatan paginya. Intens.

.

_Kyusung_

.

Si tampan –Kyuhyun- tengah berkutat dengan setumpuk berkas didepannya. Pekerjaan yang selalu membuatnya penat dan melampiaskannya dengan tidak berprikemanusiaan kepada si manis, istrinya –Yesung-. Kali ini berbeda. Pikiran orang itu terbelah dua. Satu diantaranya melayang jauh mengingat percakapannya dengan sang asisten seminggu yang lalu. Kaki tangannya. Orang yang tahu seluk beluk dirinya sampai ke inti.

"Dia yang jauh lebih terluka dibandingkan dirimu. Dia harus rela melepas jiwanya. Meninggalkan kelelakiannya demi menjadi istri untukmu. Melepas status pria dan menjadikan dirinya seorang wanita yang berbakti pada suami dan kedua orang tua kalian. Tidak ada yang lebih berat dan menyiksa selain hatinya yang harus terbiasa dengan cemoohan orang tentang dirinya. Beruntung orang tua kalian tidak menjadikannya transgender sungguhan. Kurasa dia akan menjadi gila jika itu terjadi. Dengan pernikahan paksa ini saja kurasa ia sudah sangat tertekan. Apa kau memikirkan kapan ia terakhir tersenyum? Kapan ia terakhir tertawa bahagia? Kapan ia terakhir berceloteh ceria? Tubuh istrimu benar-benar rapuh. Bahkan aku tak percaya bahwa ia adalah pria. Tapi dibalik itu, aku yakin dia sudah bisa menerima takdirnya. Tidak sepertimu yang masih terus berperang dengan kenyataan. Lama kelamaan ia bisa hancur. Bisa menghilang dari hidupmu. Dan saat itu kau pasti akan sadar seberapa besar perannya dibelakangmu. Dan hanya ada dua kata. Menyesal dan kehilangan setelah itu."

Kyuhyun menutup berkas tebalnya kasar. Melirik sekilas jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari. Melangkah cepat keluar ruangan. Pulang kerumah.

.

_Kyusung_

.

Pintu eboni kokoh itu terbuka. Menampakkan sosok tampan Kyuhyun dari baliknya. Pria itu melenggang. Melewati ruang tengah sebelum pandangannya terhenti menangkap sosok manis yang tengah tertidur meringkuk disofa panjang. Kedua tangan mungilnya memeluk jas, kemeja, dan celana kerja miliknya. Seperti tengah menyiapkan untuk esok hari namun justru tertidur disana.

Kyuhyun tersenyum singkat dan menghampirinya. Ia berdiri tepat didepan Yesung yang tengah tertidur. Caramelnya menatap wajah manis istrinya. Hatinya bergemuruh. Kini ia baru sadar bahwa tubuh dari sosok didepannya semakin kurus. Wajahnya tirus. Ditambah lingkaran hitam samar dikedua mata sipitnya. Bibir mungil itu juga tidak pernah lagi mengeluarkan kata-kata selain dipagi hari untuk membangunkannya atau menyuruhnya sarapan. Hanya itu.

Kyuhyun meneteskan air matanya. Sadar betul bahwa selama ini hanya siksaan batin yang diberikannya untuk orang yang telah berbaik hati melayaninya. Memenuhi kebutuhannya sebagai suami.

Secara refleks tubuhnya membungkuk. Menyusupkan satu tangannya dipunggung dan dilipatan kaki Yesung. Mengangkat tubuh mungil itu dan benar saja, bobot tubuhnya sangat ringan. Persis seperti pacar wanitanya dulu. Ia membawa tubuh pria manis itu kedalam kamar.

.

_Kyusung_

.

Jarum jam berhenti diangka empat. Seperti sudah terbiasa tubuh mungil Yesung terbangun. Mata sipitnya membulat ketika mendapati ia tengah tertidur dikamar Kyuhyun dan satu ranjang dengan pria itu. Yesung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia belum pikun. Ia ingat betul bahwa semalam ia masih diruang tengah. Jika ia memang mengantuk dan ingin tidur ia pasti akan pergi kekamarnya. Tapi kenapa sekarang ia ada bersama dengan suaminya?

Yesung tahu betul bahwa ini adalah masalah besar. Kyuhyun bisa marah padanya jika ia berani menyentuh ranjang pria itu. Apalagi sampai berani tidur bersamanya. Ia meremas ujung kaos putih miliknya. Tidak siap dengan apa yang akan terjadi padanya pagi ini. Lebih baik ia cepat pergi. Sebelum akhirnya,

"Ini masih pagi. Mau kemana? Kau belum lama tidur kan?"

Yesung membeku. Tidak berani menatap Kyuhyun disampingnya. Apa pria itu tengah mengigau? Telinganya sedang tidak rusak kan?

Ranjang berderit. Sosok Kyuhyun bangun dan mensejajarkan posisinya dengan Yesung yang terduduk. Pria tampan itu merangkul bahu Yesung dan menghempaskan tubuh manis itu hingga kembali berbaring. Yesung masih mematung. Ia tidak bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi padanya. Ini terlalu mendadak. Terlalu tiba-tiba. Hingga,

"Ingin bekerja dipagi hari? Layani aku dulu diranjang. Baru kau boleh bekerja."

Yesung semakin membeku. Apa? Apa sosok didepannya benar-benar Kyuhyun? Dia tidak sedang bermimpi kan? Kini matanya melihat dengan jelas Kyuhyun yang sudah berada diatasnya. Mendekatkan wajahnya dan memangut bibirnya dalam ciuman dalam yang lembut. Perlahan namun dengan penuh penekanan.

Tangan kekar milik pria diatasnya bergerilya. Menjamah setiap inchi tubuhnya. Melepaskan seluruh penutup yang ia punya. Tubuh mungilnya melenguh. Matanya terpejam erat ketika bibir dan tangan pria itu berkerja bersamaan menyentuh bagian-bagian tersensitifnya. Merasai setiap rasa tubuhnya. Hingga pria itu masuk kedalam tubuhnya. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah dua bulan pernikahan. Merenggut sesuatu yang paling berharga miliknya. Bergerak dengan tempo yang berirama, ditambah nada desahan yang keluar dari kedua belah bibir masing-masing menambah kesempurnaan penyatuan tubuh mereka. Sampai akhirnya keduanya lepas. Kyuhyun puas. Yesung lemas.

Yesung tergolek lemah tak berdaya dibawah Kyuhyun. Kedua nafas mereka saling bersahutan. Yesung masih memejamkan matanya. Ia hanya bisa merasakan friksi dari setiap sentuhan Kyuhyun. Sama sekali tak berani membuka maniknya dari awal percintaan hingga sekarang. Ia tidak siap. Ia tidak sanggup jika yang dilaluinya ini adalah buah tidurnya. Hanya mimpi semata. Ia tidak ingin terbuai dengan mimpinya sendiri. Ia ingin ini nyata. Bersama suaminya. Bahwa,

"Kau milikku seutuhnya. Ragamu, jiwamu."

Kyuhyun mencium kening Yesung. Setetes cairan bening meluncur dari mata Yesung yang masih terpejam. Tubuh mereka masih menempel sempurna setelah melepas hasrat masing-masing. Baik Yesung maupun Kyuhyun masih bisa saling berbagi kehangatan. Bibir Kyuhyun turun kekedua kelopak mata Yesung. Lalu sedikit kebawah mengecup ujung hidung mancung istrinya sampai berhenti lagi dibibir tipis itu. Menciumnya dengan sangat lembut. Benar-benar lembut seakan bibir itu benar-benar rapuh. Bergerak terus menghujani dengan kecupan-kecupan sayang lainnya.

Yesung perlahan memberanikan diri membuka matanya. Ini dunia yang ia tempati. Bukan alam khayalan atau mimpi seperti didepan wajahnya paras tampan Kyuhyun yang terpatri sempurna bertengger. Ia masih merasakan bibir Kyuhyun terus mengecup bibirnya. Tapi kini mata mereka saling bertemu. Menambah desiran aneh didadanya. Menambah rona merah diwajahnya yang seakan terbakar. Seakan tubuhnya disetubuhi sekali lagi hanya dengan tatapan dalam pria itu. Sampai,

"Argh! Perutku!"

Tubuh Yesung mengejang. Merintih kesakitan sampai akhirnya pria itu tidak sadarkan diri.

.

_Kyusung_

.

Kini Kyuhyun tengah menunduk antara malu dan bersalah. Dokter yang memeriksa Yesung barusan memarahinya. Menganggapnya lalai hingga membuat sang istri jatuh sakit karena kurang asupan gizi. Tubuh itu terlalu lemah, benar-benar diambang batas. Dan betapa bodohnya Kyuhyun justru mengajaknya berhubungan intim yang menguras tenaga. Membuat tubuh itu semakin tak berdaya dan akhirnya menyerah. Pingsan.

"Eungh~" Yesung mulai sadarkan diri. Merespon genggaman tangan Kyuhyun yang bertautan dengan tangannya. Pemuda tampan itu tersenyum lega. Akhirnya.

Kyuhyun langsung menyambar makanan diatas meja nakas yang sempat dipesannya beberapa menit lalu dari toko makanan cepat saji didekat kediamannya. Semangkuk bubur hangat dan Sup gingseng dipesannya untuk Yesung.

"Kapan terakhir kali kau makan?"

Tanya Kyuhyun sembari meniup sesendok bubur didepan mulutnya. Yesung menunduk, tidak mungkin ia memberitahu Kyuhyun. Rasa lapar seakan tak pernah dirasakannya setelah hidup bersama pria itu. Yesung seakan lupa diri ketika ia tengah mengurus kehidupan rumah tangganya. Tak ingin Kyuhyun menunggu jawabannya Yesung hanya membalas dengan sebuah gelengan singkat. Kyuhyun menghela nafas.

"Kumohon makanlah. Jangan sakit lagi."

Tangan kekar pemuda itu terjulur dan mengusap puncak kepala Yesung. Yesung hanya mampu tertunduk. Nyaman dengan sentuhan yang diberikan Kyuhyun. Perhatian yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan. Dan ini sungguh sangat membahagiakan untuknya.

Yesung hendak membenarkan posisinya yang duduk dengan setengah berbaring dikepala ranjang. Namun lagi-lagi sebuah ringisan lolos dari bibir tipisnya. Membuat Kyuhyun kembali panik luar biasa.

"Kenapa? Perutmu sakit lagi? Disebelah mana? Perlu ku panggil dokter lagi?"

Kyuhyun meletakkan mangkuk bubur itu dimeja nakas. Kini perhatiannya fokus pada Yesung. Mengusap-usap kepala pria manis itu. Yesung menggeleng lemah. Matanya terpejam erat sembari mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan sakit.

"Ah! Perih, dibawah sana perih sekali."

Rintihnya. Kyuhyun membeku. Ia yakin betul bahwa yang dimaksud bukanlah dibagian perut. Tetapi dibagian mana dia melepaskan hasratnya tadi. Kyuhyun menangkup wajah Yesung. Memaksa istrinya untuk membuka mata, dengan kilat diciumnya bibir Yesung.

"Itu jejak tubuhku. Saat kita bercinta tadi. Maaf jika membuatmu kesakitan."

Yesung menunduk malu. Setelah mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun ia sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan. Justru bahagia dengan sakitnya. Ia mendongak. Menatap kedua mata Kyuhyun yang berair. Ini pertama kalinya melihat sosok Kyuhyun yang seperti ini. Tidak ada kesan dingin atau ketus seperti biasanya. Hanya ada kelemahan dan kasih sayang yang terpancar dari jiwa sang suami.

"Uljima."

Yesung menghapus air mata Kyuhyun yang hampir menetes. Tangannya dengan cepat diraih Kyuhyun dan digenggam erat.

"Kumohon jangan sakit lagi. Berhenti merintih. Aku benar-benar sakit mendengarnya."

Kyuhyun membawa Yesung kedalam pelukannya. Mengusap punggung mungil itu dengan lembut, membuat Yesung nyaman dan aman berada didalamnya. Pemuda manis itu membalas pelukan Kyuhyun dan membenamkan wajahnya didada bidang Kyuhyun. Pucuk kepalanya dikecup beberapa kali oleh Kyuhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu. Sangat. Maafkan aku yang selama ini menyakitimu."

Saat itu tangis Yesung pecah. Hal yang ditunggunya selama ini datang juga. Kyuhyun mencintainya. Dan ini sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Nado Kyu. Nado. Gwenchana."

Kehidupan pahit itu berakhir. Mereka bersatu. Menyatu dalam cinta dan kasih satu sama lain. Memulai kehidupan baru dari awal. Kehidupan antar sesama namja. Kyuhyun sadar, bahwa cinta tak mengenal syarat. Tak peduli jika Yesung adalah pria. Ia menerimanya. Mencintai istrinya yang manis. Yang mampu melayaninya dengan baik yang belum tentu Kyuhyun dapatkan jika ia menikah dengan orang lain.

.

.

END

.

Oneshoot untuk membayar keterlambatanku mengupdate FF.

Maaf banget masih belum bisa update FF2 sebelumnya.

Tapi diusahakan secepatnya.

Bagaimana dengan FF ini?

Sejujurnya aku ga begitu suka sama FF oneshoot, aku lebih suka yang multichapter, tapi aku punya kebiasaan jelek ngaret untuk updatenya. ^^

Kalo emang ada yang minat nanti aku bikin sequel ini. Kkkkkk ^^

Oh iya, untuk Formosus kayaknya tebakan kalian ga ada yang bener deh. Kkkkkkk.

Ada cerita dibalik kenapa Yesung bisa diperkosa. ^^

Itu FF baru jadi setengah, miss pas dibagian tengah cerita, makanya aku belum bisa updatenya.

Mianhae, ne?

Untuk semua review di FF2ku yang lainnya aku baca loh. Aku seneng banget sama semua reviewnya. Maaf aku ga bisa balas satu-satu. Tapi aku berterimakasih banyak. Reviewnya bikin aku tambah semangat untuk berkarya. ^^

Oke, I just need your review for this FF~

Kamsahamnida^^

*deep bow*


	2. Chapter 2

My male wife sequel.

Entah kenapa ingin membuat Fic ini. Aku sedang banyak pikiran. Mohon dimaafkan jika alur dari cerita ini tidak jelas atau kurang memuaskan. Mungkin ini efek dari flamer yang sukses memancing emosiku. Tapi yasudahlah. Jika sama-sama berbalas hal negatif masalah ga akan ada selesainya. Iya kan?

Oke, FF ini (mungkin) sedikit NC. Hanya sedikit. Dan dilarang protes! Kkkkkkkkkkkkk~

Yosh, selamat menikmati ^^~

.

.

.

_Kyusung_

.

.

.

Matahari menggantung diufuk timur. Sinarnya membelai lembut tubuh Yesung untuk segera bangun. Dan dengan rasa yang super malas tubuh mungilnya mulai bangkit. Terduduk sebentar untuk mengumpulkan tenaga. Jika dihitung, ini adalah hari ketiga ketika ia merasa dirinya benar-benar malas untuk beraktifitas. Entah karena apa. Ia jadi sering mudah lelah sekarang. Ditambah sudah dua minggu Kyuhyun pergi keluar negeri. Meninggalkan dirinya sendirian dirumah mewah mereka. Membosankan!

Sedih. Rasa itu menghantuinya. Ingat betul bahwa rumah tangganya dengan Kyuhyun ini baru terjalin harmonis dalam waktu yang belum lama, meskipun mereka menikah sudah hampir tiga bulan. Dulu Kyuhyun kan benar-benar dingin padanya. Setelah berbaikan, seminggu kemudian Kyuhyun pergi ke China untuk perusahaan barunya. Dan sampai dua minggu ini belum kembali. Miris sekali nasibnya. Tahu begitu ia ikut saja dengan Kyuhyun kemarin.

"Mppp!"

Lamunan Yesung seketika buyar ketika merasakan gejolak diperutnya. Seakan organ dalam itu diaduk-aduk secara paksa. Dan tanpa aba-aba membuat kakinya beranjak dari ranjang, berlari masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

"Hoekk…Hoekkk!"

Kepalanya seperti berputar. Ah tidak, hal ini lagi. Kenapa ia jadi sering mual seperti ini? Menyebalkan! Muntah dipagi hari itu tidak enak rasanya. Karena perut masih dalam keadaan kosong jadi yang mampu ia keluarkan hanyalah cairan bening yang terasa pahit. Apalagi kalau bukan asam lambungnya.

Yesung memijat pelipisnya. Merasa tubuhnya lebih lemas sekarang.

"Ada apa denganku?"

.

.

_Kyusung_

.

.

Dua buah mangkuk ramyun berada didepannya. Namja manis itu tersenyum lebar. Hidangan itu terlihat seperti tumpukkan emas. Terlalu menarik. Dan lagi, makanan itu kan kesukaan suaminya. Ia baru tahu saat tidak sengaja menyiapkan sarapan ramyun untuk Kyuhyun. Suaminya itu begitu senang dan makan dengan lahap.

"Apa disana kau makan dengan benar Kyu?"

Manik Yesung menerawang jauh. Rindu akan suaminya itu. Meskipun jujur saja, sampai saat ini Yesung belum benar-benar terbiasa akan keberadaan Kyuhyun. Ada bekas luka dihatinya yang belum sembuh. Dan sebelum semuanya pulih, Kyuhyun harus berada jauh darinya. Lalu kapan ia akan melupakan semuanya secara tuntas?

"Bolehkah aku merindukanmu?"

Bulir kristal mengalir dari manik sipitnya. Selama Kyuhyun berada di China ia hanya menghubungi Yesung beberapa kali. Itu pun hanya sekedar menanyakan kabar. Dan setelah itu teleponnya akan ditutup. Menyisakan Yesung yang selalu harus menahan rindunya. Ia ingin diperhatikan. Apa susahnya Kyuhyun memberikan kata cinta untuk mengobati gundah dihatinya? Yesung tidak butuh banyak. Hanya sedikit saja. Bisakah? Benarkah Kyuhyun sudah berubah? Yesung menjadi ragu dengan hal itu.

.

.

_Kyusungg_

.

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Memandang foto seseorang yang terpasang dilayar ponselnya. Orang itu. Kekasih hidupnya. Namja yang akan terus menemanisnya sepanjang hayat. Siapa lagi kalau bukan istrinya. Cho Yesung. Orang yang paling cantik dan menggoda. Menurutnya.

"Sepertinya anda sedang berbahagia sajangnim."

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepala. Menatap asistennya yang sudah berdiri ditengah ruangan entah sejak kapan. Yang tengah memandangnya sembari tersenyum lembut.

"Ah, Donghae-ssi. Kau mengejutkanku."

Kyuhyun balas tersenyum. Semenjak berbaikan dengan Yesung namja tampan itu menjadi orang yang lebih ramah kepada siapapun. Termasuk dengan kepada karyawannya. Yesung memberi perubahan besar dalam hidupnya. Ia merasa lebih manusiawi sekarang. Berkat istrinya.

"Pasti sajangnim sedang merindukan istri dirumah kan?"

Tebaknya.

Lagi, Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Kau benar, aku tidak sabar untuk pulang ke Korea besok."

.

.

_Kyusung_

.

.

Bibir mungil itu tidak ada hentinya mengunyah. Tiga toples kripik sudah habis masuk kedalam perutnya. Ia sendiri tidak sadar dengan apa yang terjadi. Ataupun perubahan pada dirinya. Yang ia tahu nafsu makannya sedang berkembang. Meskipun tak jarang rasa mual juga datang menyerang. Tapi tidak masalah, perutnya akan selalu terasa lapar dan terisi.

"Kenapa majalah ini membahas tentang kehamilan semua?"

Gumamnya seraya terus membolak balik halaman. Sampai akhirnya kedua manik beningnya menangkap judul besar disebuah artikel

-Tanda-tanda kehamilan-

Jantungnya berdegub kencang. Hamil? Yesung tidak pernah membayangkannya. Ia terlalu pesimis. Ia pria, lucu sekali jika ia bisa hamil. Dulu Kyuhyun menjauhinya kan karena alasan itu. Suaminya seperti jijik padanya. Yesung sadar betul, dalam kehidupan rumah tangga memang anak adalah pelengkap. Tapi ia tidak bisa memberikan keturunan untuk Kyuhyun. Apa rumah tangganya akan terus bertahan? Kyuhyun itu orang yang idealis. Yesung takut jika pada akhirnya mereka akan berpisah karena hal ini.

"Aku juga ingin membahagianmu Kyu. Tapi…" Yesung menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Dan air matanya kembali menetes.

…aku tidak bisa."

.

.

_Kyusung_

.

.

Langkah jenjang kaki panjangnya membelah jalanan. Hari ini bandara tampak sedikit ramai. Seorang pria berwajah stoic dan berkharismatik tengah tersenyum. Akhirnya ia menghirup udara sang negeri tercinta juga. Sudah tak sabar ia ingin pulang kerumah dan mendatangi istrinya. Sengaja, ia tidak ingin memberitahu kepulangannya. Hitung-hitung sebagai hadiah kejutan. Meskipun ia tidak tahu istrinya akan terkejut atau tidak.

Tapi hatinya yakin. Istrinya pasti sedang menunggu.

"Aku pulang Yesungie."

.

.

_Kyusung_

.

.

Tiga jam berikutnya.

Sesosok tubuh mungil masih bergumul diatas tempat tidur. Sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan sadar. Ya, sudah dikatakan, akhir-akhir ini ia memang menjadi seorang pemalas, berikut dengan keanehan dirinya yang lain. Dan bodohnya ia sama sekali tidak mencari tahu apa penyebabnya.

Sampai,

"Mpph."

Bukan, ini bukan hasratnya ingin muntah. Tetapi namja manis itu sedang menahan desahan saat dengan tiba-tiba ia merasakan bibirnya dilumat. Sangat dalam. Begitu mengejutkan, sampai ia harus rela terbangun dari tidurnya secara tiba-tiba.

Perlahan lumatan itu melembut, dan akhirnya berubah menjadi kecupan. Yesung membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit. Ia terkejut. Sangat. Wajah ini, wajah orang yang sangat dirindukannya. Nafasnya tercekat. Ia ingin berteriak tetapi tidak bisa. Dadanya terlalu sesak.

"Kyu."

Lirihnya.

"Iya, aku pulang sayang."

Mata Yesung berkaca-kaca. Ia tidak bermimpi. Ia yakin itu. Suara bass Kyuhyun mengalun jelas masuk kedalam telinganya. Dan lagi, panggilan manis apa yang baru saja suaminya katakan? Begini saja sudah cukup. Yesung terlalu bahagia. Hatinya berdesir. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus seperti apa menunjukkan rasanya syukurnya. Dan hanya ada tangis bahagia yang bisa ia lakukan.

"Hey, kenapa menangis? Kau tidak suka aku pulang?"

Tanya Kyuhyun lembut seraya mengusap aliran bening Yesung. Istrinya itu menggeleng kuat. Berusaha menyanggah dugaan suaminya. Perlahan wajah Kyuhyun mendekat. Bibir penuhnya mengecup kening Yesung dengan sayang.

Dengan ragu Yesung menggerakkan tangannya. Melingkari leher Kyuhyun dan membenamkan wajahnya dibahu sang suami. Ia ingin meluapkan rasa rindunya. Dan memeluk Kyuhyun bukanlah sesuatu yang salah kan? Kyuhyun adalah suaminya.

"A-aku merindukanmu."

Suara sendu Yesung terbenam. Namun tetap mampu didengar oleh Kyuhyun. Dan efeknya adalah membuat sang suami kembali tersenyum. Begitu puas dengan ungkapan perasaan istrinya.

"Aku lebih merindukanmu."

Jawabnya lugas. Kyuhyun merenggangkan pelukan Yesung. Menatap wajah istrinya yang bahkan masih terbaring diatas tempat tidur. Ingat kan kalau Yesung dibangunkan secara paksa tadi?

Perlahan ia merendahkan tubuhnya. Menyerukkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher Yesung. Ah, sudah dua minggu ia menginginkan hal ini. Kenapa? Salah? Tentu saja tidak. Bernafsu dengan istrinya kan sah-sah saja.

Yesung memejamkan mata. Merasakan bibir Kyuhyun dengan lembut mengecupi kulitnya. Tangan pria itu juga mulai bergerak melepas satu persatu kancing piyamanya. Hingga ia merasakan tangan Kyuhyun menyusup masuk. Membelai dadanya dan memainkan puting susunya. Tidak, ini benar-benar membuatnya melayang!

"Kyuhh."

Desis Yesung. Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya. Tersenyum melihat wajah Yesung yang memerah. Istrinya pasti sedang terhanyut sekarang. Ah, demi apapun, Kyuhyun tidak akan membiarkan satu orang pun melihat wajah istrinya yang sedang penuh dengan kenikmatan. Yesung itu benar-benar menggoda dan seksi!

Kyuhyun sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia merunduk. Mengisap puting susu yang sudah mengeras sempurna. Dan tangan satunya memijat dada Yesung yang lain. Tubuh bawahnya bersentuhan dengan tubuh bawah istrinya. Menghasilkan friksi gesekan yang memabukkan. Membuat tubuh mungil dibawahnya itu menggeliat. Manis. Tubuh istrinya itu benar-benar lezat. Sampai ia merasakan jemari Yesung meremas rambutnya. Jika seperti ini Kyuhyun tidak yakin bisa berhenti.

Perlahan kepala Kyuhyun bergerak turun. Mencium perut Yesung. Dan berhenti dibatas celana namja manis itu. Tubuh bawah istrinya juga sudah menegang. Berarti sentuhannya benar-benar hebat tadi. Baiklah, ia cukup berbangga hati.

Kyuhyun menurunkan wajahnya. Tangan bergerak untuk membuka celana Yesung. Dan,

"Hoekk!"

Yesung dengan cepat bangkit dari ranjang. Berlari masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Menghentikan nafsu suaminya yang sedang naik. Masa bodoh, ia mual. Dan ini tidak bisa ditunda lagi! Tidak peduli acara intimnya dengan Kyuhyun menjadi hancur sekalipun.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Menatap Yesung dari ranjangnya. Ada yang mengganjal. Ia yakin kalau istrinya pasti tidak sedang baik-baik saja. Tapi kenapa? Sampai akhirnya sebuah seringai tercetak sempurna diwajahnya.

"Sepertinya, Kyuhyun kecil akan segera hadir."

Gumamnya sembari berjalan menghampiri Yesung.

.

.

_Kyusung_

.

.

Enough?

Ngegantung ya? Terus enaknya ni FF diapain? #plakk

Aku sih ngikutin kemauan kalian aja ya.

Bilang mau sequel FF ini ya aku bikin. Dan sekarang gimana hasilnya? Apa aku akan dicium karena membuat kalian geregetan? Atau dijitak karena membuat kalian mengantuk saking bosannya?

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkk~

Up to you.

Aku butuh komentar kalian tentang ini. Kalau tidak yasudah sampai disini saja.

Peluk cium dariku.

Kamsahamnida.

*deep bow*

.

.

Ini twitterku : KyusungFanfict

Ini FBku: Kyusung Fanfiction

PAI PAI~!


End file.
